Modern repeating firearms utilize a bolt to engage and fire ammunition. The ignition of the ammunition not only fires the bullet, but also causes the bolt to recoil. Most firearms then utilize a system to return the bolt to a firing position, usually a mechanical return spring. Sometimes, however, the weapon may experience a minor malfunction, either in the feeding of ammunition or in the return system or some other malfunction, which causes the bolt to jam in a position that does not allow firing. To this end, early charging handles, which were essentially a part of the bolt carrier group itself and cycled with the bolt, were used to return the bolt to firing position. These reciprocating charging handles worked in both directions to retract and to act as a forward assist, closing the bolt with additional pressure beyond that of the return spring. However, these externally reciprocating parts could cause malfunctions or user injury if accidentally contacted during firing. Hence, non-reciprocating designs, in which the charging handle is separate and will selectively engage the bolt carrier, have become more popular. A significant drawback of the traditional non-reciprocating designs, such as for the M16, is that they initially lost the forward assist function inherent in a reciprocating charging handle. The charging handle engaged the bolt carrier group in one way only, to retract. These initial designs were later improved by adding an optional forward assist feature, usually connection between the charging handle and bolt carrier group that activated by a button or lever. The additional step of actuation can take time and is one point where user error may exacerbate a problem, especially if in the middle of a fire fight. When the weapon malfunctions, the user is not using it and the opponent is usually firing a weapon at the user and the user's comrades. Extended time repairing a problem is more risk to the entire team. What is needed is a non-reciprocating charging handle that eliminates the possibility of user error by automatically engaging the bolt carrier group when needed, both for retraction and forward assist.
The present invention is a non-reciprocating charging handle that will automatically engage the bolt carrier when it is deployed in a misfire or other situation. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the charging handle of the present invention allows for selectable operation of the charging handle with automatic engagement of the same with the bolt carrier group of the firearm when such engagement is desired.